Mione and Salazar
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's note: I dedicate this one-shot to SereniteRose'**

* * *

 **Mione and Salazar**

 **Hermione Granger walk back to the Gryffindor common room.**

Suddenly she feel a spell hit her in the back and before she can do anything she's sent back a thousand years ago to the era of the 4 Founders of Hogwarts.

"Ahhh, bloody fuck!" says Hermione in pain, feeling a sharp headache, common thing to happen after advanced time-travel.

It's the day before Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts forever.

"Where the crap am I...?" says Hermione confused.

Despite not knowing why, Hermione walk into the bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is.

She sees that the entrance is open. From down there a large dark roar can be heard and Hermione assume it's the basilisk.

"This is really not where I should go, but my legs made me do it. For some unknown reason my mind or something wants me to go here." mumbles Hermione as she climb down into the chamber.

Hermione feel her headache go away.

"Serpanium, de cavio mundrae furinis et mordia, la befantic." says an evil male voice from somewhere in the darkness of the chamber.

Hermione light up the tip of her wand so she can see.

When she enter the actual chamber she sees Salazar Slytherin and his basilisk.

"Vade retrantis, bitch?" says Salazar.

"Nidavis et beangulum cavu maentulo, ya old fucker." says Hermione.

"Are you mud-blood or pure-blood...?" says Salazar.

"Pure, what else?" says Hermione, pretending to be pure-blood so Salazar won't attack her, because she understand who he is.

"Lucky you. I hate all mud-blooded losers. They shall all be gone from Hogwarts very soon, I tell ye." says Salazar.

Hermione feel turned on. She know that Salazar is an evil old perv, but for some reason, beyond her own knowledge, she wanna be his slutty babe.

"Jacardi horente, et ego sumentia erotica la sexus vaginum minoza, numno? Pasirdun, grandiosum dominus..." says Hermione in a slutty tone.

"Ensenpretance! Aeviu de sumen la cruvius? Ego naverna et erotica deventi cerul minufera la perentium, de la verdante." says Salazar.

"Wardium notoles? Moginumah, ego stafoles, et la erotica aloturio vercantio saracte ovirum healos perfectus." says Hermione.

"Necantio. La et sumen, necantes erotica. Traveli younio falintis ego de bragentum. Zantum, et cratah poscuntes megulur faeastal grodia sectum." says Salazar.

"Traveli younio de la ego? Meginiah, vertunio fregex calante brej tornia." says Hermione. "Kafales et nigante, mouseri palos cuventum."

"Do not try to be erotic. I will not take you. You're not of age." says Salazar.

"Not of age? I'm 18, you damn perv!" says Hermione.

"That you claim, but I see no reason to believe your words, bitch." says Salazar.

"Let me show you what a laperiah I am, lord." says Hermione with a sexy smile.

Hermione goes down on her knees in front of Salazar and open up his robes, grab his big cock and starts to give him a slow nice BJ.

"Cuzie, bravah! Moiu et khaliante." moans Salazar. "You were right. You truly are highly erotic."

Hermione is happy to hear that Salazar love what she does to him.

"Make me cum, woman!" moans Salazar.

15 minutes later.

"Enough with this BJ shit. I wanna get fucked." says Hermione as she stop sucking Salazar's cock.

"As ye wish, lil' bitch." says Salazar as he thrust his cock all the way into the bottom of Hermione's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes! Fuck me, do me , bang me, rape me. Feels sooo good." moans Hermione, all sexy.

"Et la sumen, lerodanicum de moirus giganto penilus escardes sumerta fregal hosteri vaginalo zameriah?" says Salazar.

"Yes, my lord. It's so bloody sexy." moans Hermione.

"Your pussy is very soft, wet and warm." says Salazar.

"Mmmm, thank you!" moans Hermione. "Fuck me..."

Salazar starts to fuck Hermione faster and harder.

"Awww! Your cock is so big and stiff. I love it." moans Hermione.

"What's your name?" says Salazar.

"I'm Hermione...Hermione Granger, sir..." moans Hermione.

"Oh, sexy name. I like it." says Salazar.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit, yes!" screams Salazar as he cum in Hermione's pussy.

"Oh my fucking damn!" moans Hermione with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"That was a good fuck, little slut. I thank ye." says Salazar. "Now I must leave Hogwarts."

Hermione feel her headache return as she is sent back to her own time.

"What...?" says Hermione.

Suddenly she is back in her room at Hogwarts in her own time.

"That was interesting...and sexy." says Hermione with a smile. "I had no idea that the man who founded Slytherin-house was such a skilled fucker and that his cock was so sexy. I will never forget how he came in me."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
